


Twelve Days

by HrhKomett



Category: Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Dark-ish, F/M, Not Happy, Reyuxmas 2018, Sad-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HrhKomett/pseuds/HrhKomett
Summary: Hux hatches a plot and meets his match. Unexpected gifts are given, resulting in an unexpected turn of events. Tis the season, after all.





	Twelve Days

**Author's Note:**

> Reyuxmas Day 12  
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Here is my (late-ish) submission for the 12 Days of Reyuxmas! Hope you all enjoy!

On the first day of Christmas he finds himself standing  --alone -- on the bridge of the Supremacy. After a long day of drudgery under his new Supreme Imbecil (aka Kylo Ren) a moment of solitude in familiar surroundings was therapeutic. Perhaps the endless expanse of space stretched out before him also did something to calm his nerves. True, the view out of the observation deck window was the same as it usually was, however, he never got to really stop and stare out of the window and fill his mind with, well, nothingness like he could now. 

 

But then his peaceful nothingness is rudely disturbed by a fleeting memory-- a face. 

 

A young girl. 

 

The girl. 

 

The one occupying the majority of Kylo Ren's time and efforts. And what a waste of time she was. True, what was left of the Rebellion seemed to be rallying behind her, so she was certainly a force to be reckoned with. But rather than focusing on turning her to their cause -- something Hux is decidedly against -- he believes putting more effort into destroying her-- and the rebellion as a whole-- is the correct course of action. 

 

He ought to be the Supreme Leader. 

 

Hux knows that he would never allow himself to stoop to Ren's level of mindless infatuation. It was, to put it plainly, disgusting. And above all else, weak. 

 

And now Kylo Ren's weakness has become a real thorn in his side. 

 

Hux loathes Ren just about as much as he loathes the girl. Eventually, if nothing is done about it, the two of them will be his First Order's undoing. 

 

Try as he might, for the next hour, Hux is unable to shake thoughts of her from his head. And so he goes to bed angry and restless. 

 

***

 

On the second day of Christmas he hatches a plot. 

 

And although the plot is... somewhat distasteful... Desperate times call for desperate measures -- at least that is what he tells himself as he begins jotting down notes onto his data pad. 

 

After a long night tossing and turning -- unable to sleep from the stress brought about by the thoughts about the girl -- that resistance scum -- he realizes a way to get the better of both of them -- her and Ren. 

 

And this plan would certainly work because it would pull at their ridiculously sentimental heartstrings. 

 

As his fingers flew across the digital keyboard, a sinister smirk spreads across Hux's face. 

 

Yes. This would do splendidly. 

 

***

 

On the third day of Christmas Hux writes a letter -- handwritten in his impeccable script -- addressed to: Rey of the Resistance. And it states: 

 

Dearest Rey,

 

While I am aware that our respective associates haven't exactly seen eye to eye , I believe it would be in our best interests to call an extended truce. As you and I are both aware, it is currently the time of year when truces are most customary and fortuitous. And so, I would suggest that this ceasefire begin as soon as possible and continue through the new year. Perhaps during this time we could discuss how our respective associates may come to some sort of mutually beneficial understanding. 

 

Cordially,

 

General Hux of the First Order. 

 

And now, he had nothing to do but wait for the inevitable positive reply. 

 

***

 

On the fourth day of Christmas, Hux informs Ren of the letter he took the initiative to send to the Resistance. 

 

Ren's rage is practically tangible -- immediately he assaults Hux with an inevitable tirade. Hux stands still -- ramrod straight and refusing to display any ounce of weakness. 

 

Hux supposes he shouldn't be surprised, but he lets out an undignified yelp as he feels his windpipe begin to close in on itself. Through the usual sensations of panic, he manages to collect himself enough not to let out such a pathetic sound again. After what feels like an eternity, he falls face first at Ren's feet the moment he is released from the force choke. 

 

“I thought that you would be pleased, Supreme Leader...” Hux forces out -- short of breath and feigning ignorance. 

 

“You’re lucky that you are still of use to me General, but my patience with you is... wearing thin.” Hux can see that he is seething with barely restrained rage, but he holds Ren's gaze steadily all the same.  “ You will deal with the mess you made, but I will be the only one to interact with the girl in person. And if you defy me... ”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

 

But as Hux walks out the door, a sinister smile spreads across his face. 

 

***

 

On the fifth day of a Christmas he returns to the Supremacy from an infuriating meeting with General Organa in a huff. The nerve of that woman to presume to tell him how to direct his men was ridiculous!

 

These peace talks were ridiculous.  

 

Sitting at an ancient table in some abandoned, dilapidated shack on a desolate planet was bad enough. Having to play nice with individuals that were practically terrorists on top of that was very nearly pushing Hux's limits. 

 

The one redeeming moment was when he saw her. 

 

Only for a moment, really. 

 

She walked into the room to whisper something into General Organa's ear -- her wide,expressive eyes jolting to his figure across the table from them, only for the briefest of moments. 

 

And Hux allowed her to see him give her the smallest of smiles. 

 

***

 

On the sixth day of Christmas, Hux gains intel from the spies he’d planted within the Resistance’s ranks. 

 

She despises Ren -- as he'd expected. She's adamantly refusing to see him-- nevermind take into account his requests for her to join him. 

 

And she has a soft spot for Christmas -- a Holiday she never properly got to partake in. Jakku wasn't exactly the most festive of planets 

 

This he can work with. 

 

***

 

On the seventh day of Christmas, Hux exploits a loophole in Ren's request for him. He sends her another letter. 

 

Dearest Rey, 

 

I hope that this letter reaches you in the best of health -- and that the last one I sent did as well, seeing as I never received a reply. 

 

I’m writing to wish you a Merry Christmas. I am greatly looking forward to the prosperous, beneficial agreement arising from these peace talks.  

 

I would like to stress to you that I am more than open to discussing said peace talks at length with you - especially since you appear to be a central member in the Resistance . 

 

Furthermore, be aware that Kylo Ren's actions and views do not generally align with those of the First Order, so, perhaps talking with me would help you gain a new perspective? 

 

Eagerly awaiting your reply,

 

General Hux of the First Order. 

 

Enclosed in the envelope he seals letter in, is also a small, red tree ornament one of his Officers managed to get ahold of for him. He supposes that that would add a nice, sentimental touch. 

 

***

 

On the eighth day of Christmas, Hux receives no reply. 

 

He scowls.

 

***

 

On the ninth day of Christmas, he begins to lose hope, and is seriously considering saying ‘to hell with the truce’ -- he wants to blow the Resistance’s ship off this pathetic, barren excuse of a planet.

 

He manages to exercise self restraint. 

 

***

 

On the tenth day of Christmas, he finally receives a response. 

 

He must have left quite an impression on her, because it is the girl herself-- at his office door, flanked by the traitor and that cocky pilot.

 

Before he can ask how she'd been allowed on the ship, she breaks the silence. 

“General,” she greets evenly, taking in her surroundings with her expressive eyes. 

 

It strikes Hux, then, that she is rather pretty.  But just as he thinks it, he realizes how ridiculous the thought is and pushes it down to the annals of his mind. 

 

She holds up the ornament, “ I believe you were waiting for a response, yes?” 

 

“Indeed,” Hux responds, keeping his face indifferent-- hiding the fact that the situation in front of him is intensely intriguing. 

 

“I have come to believe that you and I have a common enemy.” 

 

And then his head becomes woozy as an equally woozy grin spreads across his face. 

 

***

 

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Hux realizes that his plans will have to change. Something about the girl -- Rey's -- suggestions really clicked for him. He feels compelled --obliged, even. 

 

How could he have ever considered destroying the Resistance -- they were, after all, the yin to the First Order's yang, right? How could he have ever considered hurting Rey? 

 

Anyway, killing the remaining Resistance members while Rey was too distracted killing Ren was a ridiculous plan - and Rey thought so as well when Hux had told her. 

 

She was right. They had a common enemy, and they would bring him down together. How could he not listen to her when she had such a sweet voice? 

 

The plan was simple, really -- and plenty of his Officers agreed that it was plausible. They would poison his food. And then make sure he stayed contained so that the poison would do its work. 

 

It would happen tonight at dinnertime. 

 

***

 

On the twelfth day of Christmas she enters his office once more -- alone this time. After the two of them greet one another, a pair of Stormtroopers shuffle in and throw the body of Kylo Ren at their feet. 

 

“Merry Christmas. I hope this gift is... satisfactory,” Hux states, warmly. Yet, he is apprehensive -- her expression is blank. 

 

But then a smile spreads across her pretty face. And he can't help but admire how attractive that smile looks on her features -- they are practically lit up by its radiance.  

 

Abruptly, she closes the space between them until she is merely a breath away. Hux can feel his heart pounding in his chest-- he doesn't know how to respond -- what to do. Such a situation has... never presented itself to him before, although he is ashamed to admit it -- even just to himself... 

 

He opens his mouth to say something -- perhaps a question, perhaps something to cut through the thick silence settled between the two of them.

 

And although a million questions are buzzing in his head, he wants something -- desperately. He wants it so much he can practically taste it on his lips. 

 

After what feels like an eternity of contemplation condensed into seconds, he opens his mouth once more to speak. But then Rey seals them herself with a passionate kiss. 

 

He barely registers the hum of her lightsaber.


End file.
